


Bastard

by Nigellica



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lesson is, never drink with the Irish on St Patrick's Day. Implied Tony/Gibbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters, this was also posted on ff.net long ago, it seemed appropriate seeing as St Patrick's Day just passed.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into the office and with a groan let his cap covered head fall to his desk.

Cate Todd gave a smirk and wandered over to his desk, “Big night Tony?”

“You have no idea,” he groaned through closed eyes, “Never ever drink with Irish on St. Patrick’s day.”

“I’ll make a note of it,” she held back her laughter, “And why is it you decided to wear your cap to work today?”

“Too bright, need sleep,” Tony mumbled.

“So it wouldn’t have anything to do with your hair then?” she laughed as she ripped his cap off and quickly backed away from the desk. Someone had decided, during the course of the night, to dye Tony’s hair a reddish orange.

Tony shot up, immediately wide awake, “Give it back Cate!”

Laughing she backed away as Tony stumbled after her, she kept pulling it out of his reach. 

Until she backed into Gibbs.

Cate quickly whirled around, “Oh uh Gibbs, good morning.”

Tony snatched his cap back and slammed it back on his head, “What’s up Boss?”

“Get your stuff, Virginia, Chief Petty Officer found dead in a public swimming pool,” Gibbs ordered taking a sip of his coffee and grabbing his gear, “Meet you in the truck.”

Tony quickly grabbed his gear as Gibbs walked past, “And DiNozzo?”

He shot up eagerly, “Yeah Boss?”

“Nice hair.”

Tony pulled the cap on tighter and Cate followed laughing.

OOOOO 

“Wow,” Cate said as they closed the case, “Remind me never to go swimming after hours.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “Or piss off the pool manager.”  
He stood and grabbed his gear.

“Why the hurry Tony? Got a hot date?” Cate asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually I was hoping I could catch the hairdresser before they close,” Tony made a face.

Gibbs walked past, his face expressionless, Tony ran after him to catch the lift with a wave to Cate as the doors closed.

“You don’t like the red?” Gibbs smirked once they were alone.

Tony sighed, “I didn’t think you’d actually do it Boss.”

He grinned lecherously, “Shouldn’ta passed out on the couch DiNozzo.”

“Bastard. The hair I can deal with but did you have to do the rest of it too? I can’t go to a hairdresser and ask them to dye my… other hair,” Tony whined.

Gibbs smirked, “Had to keep something Tony.”

He sighed, “I better at least get sex out of this.”

Gibbs whistled innocently, “Always liked redheads…”


End file.
